This is so embarrassing
by forever-gillian
Summary: Beck and Jade are having sex in Beck's car in Hollywood Arts' parking when suddenly Jade kicks the horn and their friends, Lane and Sikowitzs approach to see what's happening/Bade one shot (requested).


Jade's POV

I kiss him hardly as I sink around him. He lets out a moan between my lips, making me get more turned on. I try not to be so loud, but he really makes me lose control.

It's a bit hard to move when you're in the driver's seat of a car, literally on top of someone, with no space enough.

"Jade… Oh God!" he says, thrusting over and over again. We move, taking the same rhythm.

I groan when I feel him get even more hardened. His hands fly to my hips, as he rocks his against them.

"Oh Beck… I want… more", I manage to say, panting and not feeling able to even say a word. His lips curved when he listens to my moans of pleasure. He's so good at this, I gotta say.

I try to lower my volume, since we're in Hollywood Arts' parking, but it's impossible not to… scream when Beck is inside of you.

He puts a hand over my mouth and I close my eyes while leaning the palms of my hands over his exposed chest. I see how he analyzes from time to time my almost full naked body.

He moves his hips up to reach mine easily and just when the friction, the movement, the touching, the feeling by itself is starting to drive me _totally_ crazy, I move unfortunately my foot and press the horn. We both stop immediately and look at each other, trying to make no sound. But when he comes back to his actions and a wave full of pleasure and lust hits my whole body, I can't restrain myself and I let out a moan that is more a scream.

I collapse on top of him. Our naked chests are touching, and it's the best feeling ever. He kisses my forehead and hugs me forcibly. And all of a sudden, I hear how the car door is opened.

"Oh my God!" I scream, facing away from Lane and all our friends who are standing right in front of us. Beck rushes to grab his plaid shirt and pulls it over my body. My cheeks burn of embarrassment.

I can hear how our friends let out gasps of surprise and how Sikowitz closes the door fastly.

I close my eyes. Maybe if I don't think of it, I'll wake up from this nightmare. I can hear Beck's breath hitting strongly over my skin.

"Beck, this is so embarrassing! How will I look at them from now on?!" I ask him, not taking my face away from his chest.

"I'm more worried about what Lane and the principal will think of this, Jade!" he says to me, making me doubt again. Oh God, we might be expelled!

"We should really get out, Jade", he says, stroking my hair.

"I don't want to! They will kick us out of HA!" he shushes me while pushing me away sweetly and making me get dressed again.

By the time we get out of the car, the only people outside are Lane and Sikowitz, waiting for us with his arms crossed. This is going to be the hardest thing I've ever been through.

"Mm… Beck, Jade, what you did was not… fine", Sikowitz says to us, feeling as embarrassed as us. This is awful for everyone.

"Yes, I agree with him. I want you in my office within five minutes", and with that, Lane leaves.

Sikowitz looks at how Beck places his arm around my waist and just sips his coconut milk. His eyes flying all over everywhere apart from us. He's so ashamed. The situation is really awkward. He clears his throat and walks away from us in silence.

Beck knocks on Lane's office door and he lets us enter. We sit down really close to each, maybe because this will be easier if we have the other near.

"Beck, Jade, I know you two are dating and everything… and that you're in such a bad age, but you can't do that. I think you should wait, but I can't control you outside the school. But what I can do is forbid you to be next to each other while you're here. I think that's a drastic punishment, but I want you to know that I will do it if I find it necessary", he gets comfortable on his seat and Beck leans on the couch, taking my hand between his. I try to hide my smirk, "Also, I think you should know some things that might happen to you if you both keep going on with this attitude". He takes some pamphlets with his fingers and gives them to us. I roll my eyes when I see the titles. Pregnancies, STD and other things we both know so well.

"Really, Lane, we don't need all this, we know everything we should know", I fake a smile and stands up, making Beck do the same.

I rush to reach the door, wanting to get out of this hell.

"Guys, I won't tell the principal because that would mean your expulsion, but I want you to know, to have things clear in you mind… I won't tolerate any more behaviors like these. So… if you're planning on doing something like this soon, you better do it out of HA. And it's an advice, so take it, please". I nod a bit for him to know I've listened to him, and then pulls Beck out of the room. We walk through the hallways, to the area where our lockers are located, to see our friends waiting for us.

"Wow… see who they are", Rex says. I punch him, knocking him out. I smile when I see Robbie's fake puppet quiet.

"Shut up. I don't want any of you to say a word of this to anyone, is it clear?!" I scream at them. My cheeks blush when I realize Tori staring at me.

"What's wrong with you, Vega?" I let out, groaning a bit.

"You do not look like this when you have no clothes on", she answers me honestly. My mouth drops and I feel Beck's arms surrounding my body when I try to slap her.

"You're lucky Beck's here to restrain me, Vega", I say to her so angrily. I sigh while feeling his arms resting on my waist.

"By the way, Cat wanted to know what you were doing, but we told her you were just talking…" Andre starts saying, "… and Lane didn't like the chat!" He laughs, making my face turned red again.

The ring bells and all of them leave. I rest my head on my locker till all the students are left.

Beck's fingers are immediately intertwined between mine. I smile at him, and he places his other hand over my lower back, taking me closer to him.

He kisses me hardly and I sigh when he leaves my lips to catch air.

"Besides everything what happened," he takes his mouth closer to my ear and whispers, "you were so hot when you orgasm". I smirk and bring my lips to his again, fusing with him, planning my revenge because of his comment for later on.


End file.
